This invention relates to improvements in telemicroscopic apparatus previously disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,238 to D. Brandon Edwards. The term "telemicroscope" applies to both telescopes and microscopes. In a preferred implementation of that telemicroscopic apparatus, a miniature telescope was mounted in a spectacle lens. With a sufficiently small telescope mounted at about the optic axis of the lens, one can obtain bi-level viewing in which a principal image and a small magnified image can be viewed without confusion. Further details of the telemicroscopic apparatus of patent 4,540,238 are incorporated herein by reference.